PreCure S.O.S.
PreCure S.O.S., or is a sci-fi/magical girl/adventure anime series, and also an All-Stars themed series produced by KulchNJosh. The series' story focuses on Earth invasion, but Cures have ability to stop the evil, dreadly, Easist Movement. The series will be created by SuperEchoMation, with anime, and special effects. Story This story takes place in 2021. The former Pretty Cures (Futari Wa, Fresh, and Suite) moved to Neo-Labyrinth, and went to their new base: Curenest, Three new boys, Lawrence, Josh, and Kyle in the Curenest welcomed them, but as soon the Pretty Cures came into Curenest, Lawrence met her sister, Leah. And Lawrence, and their friends formed RGPCI, to stop evil. But there is a new villainous group of enemies, the Easist Movement. Great Eas, dubbed as the Demon and Protector of the Easism, gave orders to the Easists to destroy innocent people. They kidnapped a child who is going home from school and got sent to hell by black magic. Three boys, had new powers given by Hood II and ability to fuse into three fused Cures (Cure Marble, Cure Alto, and Cure Dragonfruit). They are, Cure Echo S, Cure Granite Y, and Cure Diorite R. They will stop the evil Easist Movement, Characters Rescue General Pretty Cure - A rescue force consisting of Pretty Cures who stop evil. * Lawrence Falconer (Rorensu Yumiyacha) - A loyal, 14 year old boy who guards the Curenest. His alter ego is Cure Echo S when fused with Cures Melody and Rhythm. * Josh "Destrobo" Tracy (Josh Nagisa) - A nice, and cool 16 year old boy that can destroy ten walls in just 15.07 seconds. His alter ego is Cure Granite Y when fused with Cures Black and White. * Kyle E. Kyrano (Kairu Higashi) - A crazy, but kind 14 yer old boy who has his horse named Max. His alter ego is Cure Diorite R when fused with the Fresh PreCure * Leah S. Falconer (Sakagami Ayumi) - A 17 year old girl who always attends church every Saturday, Sunday, and Wednesday. She also pilots a flagship cargo spaceship, the Battlehawk NK-12. Her alter ego is Cure Echo * Annie Creighton-Ward (Kujou Hikari) - A 15 year old girl who is a Catholic. She and Astel pilots a Hawkwing NC-17. Her alter ego is Shiny Luminous Fresh Pretty Cures * Lauren L. Kestrel (Momozono Love) - Pauline Kestrel's mother, and her fiance is Sabrina Kyrano. Her alter ego is Cure Peach * Maja H. Kestrel (Aono Miki) - Astel Kestrel's mother. Her alter ego is Cure Berry * Megan F. Kestrel (Inori Yamabuki) - Isabel Kestrel's mother. Her alter ego is Cure Pine * Sabrina E. Kyrano (Setsuna Higashi) - Jennifer Kyrano's mother, She makes love with Lauren Kestrel. Her former alter ego is Eas, and now Cure Passion * Pauline L. Kestrel (Momozono Ai) - Lauren's daughter. She pilots a Treehawk. Her alter ego is Cure Apple * Astel H. Kestrel (Aono Hope) - Maja's daughter. She and Annie pilots Hawkwing NC-17. Her alter ego is Cure Blueberry * Isabel F. Kestrel (Junko Yamabuki) - Megan's daughter. She pilots the Pinehawk. Her alter ego is Cure Lemon * Jessica E. Kyrano (Etsuko Higashi) - Sabrina's daughter. She gets punished anytime she reads the Bible. She and Leah pilots the Battlehawk NK-12. Her alter ego is Cure Cherry Futari Wa Pretty Cure * Natalie B.W. Tracy (Misumi Nagisa) - The first Pretty Cure leader. Her alter ego is Cure Black. * Hannah W.H, Tracy (Yukishiro Honoka) - A girl who always met her friends. Her alter ego is Cure White The Easist Movement - Defenders of the Death. * Addos - Leader of the Easist Movement. * Serus - Guard of the Easist Movement. * Valus - Servant of Great Eas. * Great Eas - The Demon who gives Eas clones orders. The Labyrinth Quick Reponse Rescue - They also work for RGPCI. * Eas II - Pilot of Thunderbird 1. * Jack W. Kyrano (Nishi Hayato) - Former servant of Moebius. He pilots Thunderbird 2. * Shaun S. Kyrano (Shun Minami) - Former servant of Moebius. He pilots Thunderbird 4. * Felice N. Kyrano (Kita Nayuta) - Former servant of Moebius, and she was purified by heavenly magic. She pilots Thunderbird 3 as Astronaut. * Klein Kyrano (Klein) - A loyal worker of Moebius until he got revived by heavenly magic. He pilots Thunderbird 3 as Co-pilot. The Zeroids * Sgt. Major Zero * Capt. Space 101 * St. Alossius 017 ARTICLE UNFINISHED Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime